Into the dark
by Kanai Arisato
Summary: Amaya, a demon fox goddess, disobeys her parents' orders and leave to the makai. She falls in love with Yoko Kurama and bears his child,Sayuri. He leaves Amaya before the baby is born not knowing that she is pregnant. Sayuri is taken away by her grandmother to punish Amaya. The little demon girl is then left with a surprised Yoko. What happens afterwards? read and find out!


**Chapter One: Sayuri's Departure**

A loud bang could be heard miles away as a female fox goddess punched a cave wall in anger and frustration. Who was he to leave her stranded like that? He was Yoko Kurama the spirit fox who enjoyed thievery. Her long orange and black streaked hair that she had pulled up into a ponytail, smacked her in the face as she turned around as fast as she could. She would show him to abandon her in her time of need! "I'll show you Yoko!"She had yelled out into the quiet night. Looking to her right, she remembered who she'd run across the night before. It was Yomi and he was left for dead and blinded. "You poor thing."She said as she sat down on the ground and placed his head onto her lap.

"I'm not sleeping you know…"Yomi commented as he folded his arms across his chest.

This seemed to have startled the female goddess as she froze stiff."I-I'm sorry!"She apologized.

Frustrated with being unable to see, Yomi gave a long sigh. "It's fine Amaya."He said as he gave her a small smile. To be honest, he did not blame her for forgetting he was blind. He still had a hard time coming to terms with it. There was a silence that filled the air and for some strange reason he picked up a strange vibe coming from Amaya. It was as if there was something wrong. "What's wrong Amaya?"Yomi questioned the goddess.

As if the question struck a chord with her, a single tear slipped out and dropped onto his face. "How could he leave me…?"She spoke aloud. Another tear cascaded down her face and onto his causing him to raise an arm towards her face to touch it. "I need him here! The baby needs him…"At this point, she was already wailing.

"Baby…? You're pregnant? When?"He furrowed his brows together as he tried to figure it out. Then it suddenly dawned on him. "You don't have to tell me."Yomi stated sadly. He rubbed a thumb against her cheek as he made a decision in his heart that he would help raise the child as if it were his own. "Amaya, you're not alone. I'll help you."He simply stated.

Amaya leaned forward and placed her forehead against his as her body shook. "Thank you, Yomi…"

If he were Yoko, he would never have abandoned her. He would have stayed by her side and held her hand tightly during her troubled times; he would never have taken her for granted. "He's a stupid fool for leaving a woman as great as you behind."Yomi stated bluntly.

Amaya gave a hearty laugh and sniffled before she sat upright. She wiped her eyes and hiccupped. "If only I knew how to use my powers to heal your eyes…"The goddess stroked his hair softly and continued to stare down at him. She hated how after a few thousand years, she still didn't know how to use her own powers.

Years later, a little girl ran through a forest towards Yomi with a great big smile. "Yomi!"She squealed excitedly and jumped into his chest with a hug. The little girl tried to tighten her grip around him as he wrapped his arms around her.

Yomi carried the girl in his arms with a small smile and started to walk out of the forest when he felt a strange presence approaching them. "Sayuri, in a few seconds I am going to run so hold tight okay…?"

The little girl stared on at him curiously as if to try to figure out what he meant by run. A woman came into view that seemed to be smirking. She held her hand up and whispered something. It looked as though she had frozen Yomi in place; he was struggling to move his legs and grit his teeth. "So this is the disgusting urchin my daughter gave birth to."The woman clicked her tongue and circled Yomi. She then snatched Sayuri out of his arms and held her a distance away from herself. "It's hard to believe my daughter gave birth to such a disgusting creature. Just goes to show that she should have listened to us and she would have never had to birth something so horrendous. It would have been better with a more powerful and respected demon not the damned spirit fox."She mumbled to herself. "I'm going to do her a favor and deliver this thing to its father."

Sayuri then screamed as the woman turned around to take her away. "Yomi!"She cried. "Help me!"

Yomi struggled against his invisible binding as he felt the woman's presence moving away and disappearing. His bindings dissipated after she left, letting him fall to his knees and punch the ground. Now he would have to tell Amaya what happened to her daughter.


End file.
